A Royal Twist
by Emryn19
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir are best friends. They are also both royal Moroi. After Lissa's parents and brother are killed, she goes with Rose to live in Turkey with Rose's parents. Rose is a kickass fire user and is determined to prove to everyone that she can protect herself and Lissa.


**A Royal Twist**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All characters that appear in the _Vampire Academy_ series belong to the extremely talented Richelle Mead. She is such an inspiration to so many, including myself.

I own the storyline and any characters that I may add that did not appear in the series.

~ Emryn19

 **Chapter One**

The wheels of our plane touched down on the Montana runway. It's been two years since we had seen the Montana skyline. For the past two years I and my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, have been living in Turkey with my parents. My parents are Prince Ibrahim Mazur and Lady Janine Hathaway Mazur. They are highly respected in the Moroi world. My father is the prince of our bloodline, so he has the potential to become king if he won the election. My mother is the balance to my father's crazy ideas.

Two years ago Lissa's family and I were in a horrific car crash. Her parents, Eric and Rhea, died on impact. So did her brother Andre. I would be dead with them if it wasn't for Lissa bringing me back using her spirit magic. Spirit users are very rare. The four elements that Moroi possess are air, earth, fire, and water. I, myself, am a fire user. Whenever she saved me, we had a bond form between us. I can feel her thoughts and emotions. Basically I can read her mind, but the bond is one-sided.

Lissa, being a spirit user, has a lot more side effects when using her magic than I do. There's a darkness to her that I relieve by using the bond to drawl it to me. Whenever Lissa gets into this state it's terrifying. She's cut herself to try to alleviate some of the pain and sadness. I may not be a dhampir, but I will protect Liss in any way that I can. Because I, Rose Hathaway Mazur, am a kickass fire user.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, my daughter, time to leave," my dad said.

"Okay," I smiled up at him. I grabbed my backpack and followed him off the plane. There was a white van waiting to take Lissa and me back to St. Vladimir's Academy.

A man got out of the van and walked toward us. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, 6'6" or 6'7", had dark brown hair, and had shoulder-length brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

Even though he was so tall, he gracefully bowed in front of us.

"Princess Dragomir, Lady Hathaway Mazur. My name is Dimitri Belikov. I'm here to escort you back to St. Vladimir's Academy." He had a slight Russian accent when he spoke.

My dad walked up to Dimitri and shook his hand. "I hear you are assigned to be Lissa's guardian," he took Lissa into a half-embrace. "You better take care of her." There was a glint in his eyes. Abe Mazur was not a man that you wanted to cross.

Dimitri looked my dad in the eye. "Of course, Prince Mazur. They come first."

My dad gave a sharp nod of agreement then turned his attention to me. "My Rosemarie, I will miss you so much. If you or Lissa need anything, do not hesitate to call us. We will be at Court to remain close." He pulled me into a hug.

I concentrated enough to produce a small fireball. I threw it at my dad as he pulled away. He quickly deflected it.

"Don't call me Rosemarie," I growled.

"You will always be our Rosemarie," my mom said, hugging me. "Don't use your magic to attack people."

I smiled wickedly at her. "You know that's not going to happen, people piss me off. Besides, you just wish you had as cool an element as me and dad. Water is boring." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Rose, you need to go," my father announced. We all hugged each other before Lissa and I walked toward the van.

I waved as my parents retreated back to the jet and took off to Court.

"I'll take your bags," Dimitri said, reaching for them.

"No, it's fine. I got them," I said, snatching them up.

Dimitri stood in front of me. "Lady Mazur, you should let me get them. It's no trouble."

I sat my bags down, sensing that I wasn't going to win this. "Call me Rose." I smiled up at him.

"Okay, Rose." He returned my smile.

"How did you come to St. Vlad's? You weren't there when we left."

Dimitri looked away from me. His eyes appeared cloudy and unfocused. "I was sent to St. Vladimir's after my charge was killed."

I put my hand on his forearm, gripping it slightly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I barely knew him, but I couldn't stand the haunted expression on his face. I had to comfort him. I felt him tense under my touch, then he relaxed and smiled a small smile.

The ride to the academy was a quiet one. I could feel anxiety in the bond. Lissa was nervous about seeing all the royals again. Even though we were royal, we didn't really like to associate with them. Most of them were stuck up and only cared about themselves. It just wasn't our scene. Sure the parties were nice though, but there was more to life than that. Witnessing the loss of Lissa's family and almost losing my own life taught me that. When we left, Lissa and I were the queens of the school. Everyone wanted to know us or be around us.

Even though I was a royal Moroi, I didn't exactly have the best reputation here. I have a temper and I've been known to go off on people, whether that be physically or by setting people on fire with my magic. My parents have received so many letters from Kirova in the past. They thought that the break would be good for me and that after coming back maybe I wouldn't be in so much trouble now. Only time will tell that.


End file.
